Movie Studio 2
Movie Studio 2 is a 2001 American comedy horror film, the second installment in the [https://dash-live-action.fandom.com/wiki/Movie_Studio_(film_series) Movie Studio ''franchise], and the first sequel to ''Movie Studio ''(2003). The film stars Taylor Lautner, Sarah Vowell, Steve Carell, and Alicia Silverstone(all reprising their roles from the first film, despite their characters having been killed off). The film is the last in the series to feature the involvement of stars Marlon and Shawn, and director David Kellogg. ''Movie Studio 2 mainly parodies supernatural and haunted house films, including House on Haunted Hill (1999), The Poltergeist (1982), Titanic. It also spoofs contemporary films, such as Candyman (1992) and Lord of Illusions (1995). Movie Studio 2 grossed $141.2 million worldwide from a $45 million budget.3 Despite negative reviews from critics, the film has developed a cult following since its release. Plot A teenage girl named Darla Wooster (Taylor Schilling) becomes possessed by the spirit of Hugh Kane (Richard Moll), the house's previous owner. During a formal dinner party she emerges in her pajamas, insults her mother and the guests, then proceeds to urinate profusely on the floor. In response, Megan's mother (Veronica Cartwright) seeks help from two priests, Father McFeely (James Woods) and Father Harris (Andy Richter). After paying a trip to the bathroom, the men attempt to drive Hugh's ghost out, but the exorcism does not go as planned. After a chain of projectile vomits and various instances of pedophilia, Megan insults Father McFeely's mother. He responds by pulling out a gun and shooting Megan. Meanwhile, Sofia Rogers (Taylor Lautner), Brenda Meeks (Regina Hall), Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans), and Shorty Meeks (Marlon Wayans) are at college, trying to live new lives since having survived the events of the first film. Cindy and Brenda get tagged by a socially maladjusted girl, Alex (Tori Spelling). Shorty is still the same stoner he was before. Ray, still confused about his sexuality, has two new male friends, Tommy (James DeBello) and Buddy (Christopher Masterson). Buddy becomes romantically interested in Cindy, but she rebuffs him. Agreeing to become friends nonetheless, Buddy gives Cindy a friendly wedgie. Dr. Richardson (David Hyde Pierce) and his charming paraplegic assistant, Margo (Jack McBrayer), plan to study the paranormal activity at a local haunted mansion called Hell House. They use Cindy and her friends as test subjects. At the mansion, Cindy encounters a foul-mouthed parrot and Hanson (Chris Elliott), the caretaker with a badly malformed hand. Later, the group is joined by newcomer Theo (Kathleen Robertson). They sit down for dinner, but soon lose their appetite due to Hanson's repulsive antics. Later that night, Sofia hears voices directing her to a secret room, where she and Buddy discover the diary of Hugh Kane's wife. Seeing her portrait, they note Sofia's resemblance to her. Meanwhile, other teens also experience bizarre encounters. Hugh Kane's ghost has sex with Alex in her bedroom, but retreats when Alex expresses her interest in becoming the new Mrs. Kane. Sofia gets involved in a fistfight with the house cat, Mr. Kittles. A toy clown (Suli McCullough) attempts to kill Ray, but in a strange turn of events, the clown doll gets raped by Ray instead. A weed-monster rolls Shorty into a joint. It tries to smoke him (and succeeds, much to Shorty's enjoyment as he states: 'I'm getting as high as a fucking asshole!'), but gets distracted by munchies and lets him escape. Dr. Richardson is seduced and killed by the ghost of Hugh's mistress. Greg later encounters the same ghost, but seduces and has sex with her. After Dwight equips the teens with weapons that can injure their spectral enemy, they are pursued throughout the mansion with Alex getting killed by Crane’s ghost. Buddy and Sofia get locked in the walk-in freezer. Sofia gives Buddy a handjob and "revives" him, resulting in him releasing semen blasting Sofia to the door. Sofia then uses a collection of random objects in the room to produce a Caterpillar tractor and escapes the freezer. Hanson gets possessed by Kane and kidnaps Shorty, who is high on drugs. In the dining room, Hanson sets up a cooker and cuts off the top of Greg's head. Instead of a brain, there is a small man rapping (Jacob Haugaard) inside. Sofia, Marisol, and Alma team up to fight the Kane-possessed Professor Cube using moves taken from Charlie's Angels, but ultimate wind up defeated. Dwight regroups with the teens. Sofia acts as bait to lure Kane into a device that will destroy him. The plan succeeds, freeing the group from the house's curse. Two months later, Sofia and Buddy are in a relationship. They are out on a walk when Professor Cube shows up, closing in menacingly. Buddy disappears as Hanson gets hit by a car, driven by Greg, who is receiving a blowjob from the ghost that he seduced earlier (much like the opening and closing scenes of the previous movie). Cast * Sarah Vowell as Sofia Rogers * Taylor Lautner as Rick Sander * Steve Carell as Doug Perkins * Alicia Silverstone as Alma Stewart * Bette Midler as Marisol Davis * Mark Wahlberg as Michael Philps * Mark Strong as Greg Nicker * David Anthony Higgins as Danny Shortman * Melissa McCarthy as Marveth Parker * Jack McBrayer as Margo James * Ed Harris as Father Brendan * David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Richardson * Shannen Doherty as Annie * John Ratzenberger as Professor Cube * Don Rickles as Father Harold * Rodger Bumpass as Chuck Master (Hell House Ghost) * Shirley MacLaine as Mrs. Wooster * Taylor Schilling as Darla Wooster * Jacob Haugaard as Greg's brain * Jason Isaacs (voice) as Barry the parrot * Jessica Lange (voice) as herself * Chris Spencer (voice) as Clown Category:Films